<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【莉斯】食物中毒 by hokutoxhokuto</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27193808">【莉斯】食物中毒</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/hokutoxhokuto/pseuds/hokutoxhokuto'>hokutoxhokuto</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 16:33:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,449</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27193808</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/hokutoxhokuto/pseuds/hokutoxhokuto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>莉莉从掠夺者手里拿到了西弗勒斯的日记，知道了他对她的爱。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lily Evans Potter/Severus Snape</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>斯莉短篇</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【莉斯】食物中毒</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>　　众所周知，鲁莽的格兰芬多并不总是坑外人，他们很多时候坑的都是自己人。</p><p>　　所以詹姆给莉莉的南瓜汁里下龙爪粉的时候，是真心的想让她不至于复习的那么累。据说龙爪粉特别神奇，能让你精神振奋，在几个小时里脑瓜儿特别好使。</p><p>　　喝了那杯南瓜汁之后，莉莉就感觉特别恶心，她去盥洗室吐了一会儿，整个脑袋嗡嗡响。</p><p>　　回到公共休息室的壁炉旁，莉莉忽然觉得周围的声音忽大忽小，渐渐的，有一组对话变得清晰了起来，因为有人提了她的名字。</p><p>　　“那上面写了什么?”小天狼星的声音说。掠夺者在公共休息室的另一角，正在扎堆说话。</p><p>　　“我看伊万斯不像是精神振奋的样子。”卢平皱着眉，“你们快把日记本还给斯内普吧，这上面什么都没有。”</p><p>　　“再等等，那些龙爪粉花了我两个加隆呢，”詹姆说，“我觉得鼻涕精一定是用了什么魔咒把日记隐藏了，我们先水浸，再火烤，最后涂涂明矾，一定能发现字!”</p><p>　　卢平不赞同地摇头:“那到时候这本子只剩残渣了。”</p><p>　　“我管那么多呢!”詹姆跟小天狼星相视一笑，“他每天鬼鬼祟祟地往上写字，肯定没写什么好东西。”</p><p>　　“或许只是日记。”卢平说。</p><p>　　“看看不就知道了?”詹姆心说日记才更要看，我想知道他跟伊万斯关系到底是什么样子。</p><p>　　或许是因为恶心所以才暴躁，莉莉一听到掠夺者又欺负西弗勒斯就来了火气，她一挥魔杖:“西弗勒斯的日记本飞来。”</p><p>　　那本本子立刻“嗖”地飞到了莉莉手里，隔着整个公共休息室，詹姆目瞪口呆地看着莉莉。</p><p>　　莉莉看着他，一弯腰，又吐了。</p><p>　　“艹，蒙顿格斯卖给我的龙爪粉肯定是假的。”詹姆大叫。</p><p>　　“快送莉莉去医疗翼!”卢平第一个冲了过去。</p><p>　　格兰芬多藏不住什么秘密，莉莉很快就从掠夺者的叫嚷里知道发生了什么，她愤怒地闭上了眼睛，考虑等她痊愈了就去麦格教授那告詹姆的状。</p><p>　　好在庞弗雷夫人医术高超，很快就给莉莉止住了吐。但她接下来的话让莉莉又开始干呕——“什么龙爪粉?这是狐猸子的干大粪。”</p><p>　　因为狐猸子的大粪有毒，所以莉莉今晚得留在医疗翼，每隔两小时喝一瓶解药。她恶狠狠地看着詹姆，决定等她好了就找海格要一斤鹰头马身有翼兽的屎，让詹姆咽下去。</p><p>　　不过努力止住吐之后，这狐猸子的干大粪还真有点醒神的作用，莉莉瞪着大眼睛望着天花板，睡不着了。</p><p>　　她在医疗翼床上翻来翻去，忽然觉得口袋里有什么硌着她的腰。她掏了掏口袋，原来是刚刚拿到的西弗勒斯的日记本。</p><p>　　卢平说这上面什么都没有。</p><p>　　可是莉莉翻开之后，上面写满了西弗勒斯密密麻麻的小字。</p><p>　　掠夺者是瞎吗？莉莉一愣，立刻明白了，这上面西弗勒斯一定施了魔法，只有特定的人才能看到上面的内容。看来莉莉属于他的自己人。</p><p>　　莉莉忽然感觉一阵开心。</p><p>　　要不要看西弗勒斯的日记呢？如果是平时莉莉一定不会看，但不知道是不是今晚吃的乱七八糟的原因，莉莉不想再崩着英伦淑女那一套了，看看又如何，反正西弗勒斯的魔法同意自己看，他有什么我不知道的秘密呢?</p><p>　　她刚翻开日记本，忽然听到一阵奇怪的嗡嗡声，她有点疑惑地抬起头……</p><p>　　</p><p>　　西弗勒斯斯内普没吃早饭，他是早晨才知道莉莉进了医疗翼，于是他急匆匆地赶来了。</p><p>　　刚推开医疗翼的门，就被庞弗雷夫人抓了个正着:“斯内普先生，你昨天没有过来拿药，你的‘摔伤’好了吗?”庞弗雷夫人站在莉莉身边，挑起了眉毛，这位先生每个月都会‘摔伤’好几次呢。</p><p>　　“我——我自己做了魔药。”西弗勒斯站在门口支支吾吾地说，他不想在莉莉面前提受伤的事。</p><p>　　“真的?”庞弗雷夫人挑起了眉毛，“那个药可是很复杂……”</p><p>　　“我能做。”西弗勒斯粗暴地打断了庞弗雷夫人，又急匆匆地看了莉莉一眼。</p><p>　　“西弗魔药很好的。”莉莉微笑着对庞弗雷夫人说，“他真的可以做。快进来啊，西弗，这么早，你没吃早饭吧?”</p><p>　　“真的能做?那可不简单。”庞弗雷夫人也对莉莉笑了笑，挥挥魔杖，把莉莉的早餐复制了一份，“你们一起吃吧。”</p><p>　　庞弗雷夫人离开后西弗勒斯才走了进来，他坐在床边看了看莉莉:“怎么回事?我今天早晨才听说……”</p><p>　　“吃坏了东西，食物中毒，”莉莉把南瓜汁递给西弗勒斯，尽量不去想自己吃了什么，“已经好了，好惨的，别问了。”</p><p>　　“没睡好吧?你的黑眼圈好重。”西弗勒斯下意识地接过了南瓜汁喝了一口。</p><p>　　“你知道我换了床就睡不好。”莉莉又把一片香肠塞进了西弗勒斯嘴里。</p><p>　　“那你今天课多吗?要不要请假?”西弗勒斯嘴里塞的满满的，咦?他不是来看莉莉的吗?怎么吃起来了?</p><p>　　“嗯，我要请假，晚上你帮我补课好了，今晚图书馆一起?”莉莉又给他塞了一口约克郡布丁。</p><p>　　这次只能点头了，西弗勒斯腮帮子已经塞得像只仓鼠了，他有点惊讶，莉莉最近都是跟玛丽一起去图书馆的，今天居然主动邀请他了。</p><p>　　更让他惊讶的是，莉莉看了看他，拿出了手帕，给他擦了擦嘴角:“嘴角粘上了南瓜汁。”她笑眯眯的，好看极了。</p><p>　　整天西弗勒斯的心情都轻飘飘的，脑子里只有莉莉的笑脸，埃弗里跟他说格兰芬多的坏话，他都没接茬。</p><p>　　晚上，他快乐地飘去了图书馆，果然看到了莉莉站在图书馆门口，正在等他。</p><p>　　“西弗，这里。”莉莉对他招招手，“我晚饭吃得有点多，我们散散步再去图书馆好吗?”</p><p>　　“好，”西弗勒斯点点头，正准备迈腿，莉莉伸出手，挎住了他的胳膊。</p><p>　　本来西弗勒斯走路就有点僵硬，现在变得更加僵硬了:“我……我们去哪?”</p><p>　　“北塔楼顶怎么样?”莉莉眨眨眼。</p><p>　　西弗勒斯当然不会反对莉莉的提议，但他不知道北塔楼顶有什么好逛的，那里不就是一圈一圈讨厌的楼梯和……占卜教室吗?</p><p>　　占卜教室?</p><p>　　特里劳妮教授(就当是西比尔特里劳妮的妈妈吧)正在壁炉边打瞌睡，她一般都会在教室里消磨整晚，十点钟宵禁之后才会回宿舍，有时候喝多了，甚至不回去。</p><p>　　“特里劳妮教授，我们想算算命，”莉莉微笑着说，她是硬把西弗勒斯拖上来的，他很不喜欢占卜教室，说里面太闷了，进去就感觉窒息。</p><p>　　“哦?”特里劳妮教授醉醺醺地说，“算什么?厄运?死期?还是灾祸?”</p><p>　　“他!他要算恋爱运!”莉莉一把把西弗勒斯拽了过来。</p><p>          瞪大了眼睛，西弗勒斯拼命往后缩，什么?看手相?不要!不如直接剁了他的手。</p><p>　　如果地板上有缝，不管多大，他都能立刻能缩进去。可惜地板上都是空酒瓶</p><p>　　“哎呀，西弗，不要不好意思。真的，教授，他很想算的。”莉莉才不会让他逃了，她一把握住了他的手腕，另一只手搂住了他的腰。</p><p>　　如果西弗勒斯要逃走，只能甩开莉莉，他可不是做不出来，不过在莉莉搂住他的腰的时候，他就僵硬了，因为那只小手不光是搂住了他，还很艰难地捏住了他腰侧的肉。</p><p>　　没使劲，但具有一定的威慑作用。</p><p>　　西弗太瘦了，腰上居然都没有肉，莉莉想。她使劲把他骨节分明的手递给了特里劳妮。</p><p>　　“哎呦哎呦，我看看。”特里劳妮教授戴上她那虫子复眼一样的大眼镜，盯着西弗勒斯的手掌，安静了一分钟，然后一声大吼:“啧，幸亏你来了!”吓得西弗勒斯一哆嗦。</p><p>　　“怎么了怎么了?”莉莉瞪大眼睛。</p><p>　　“他的这波爱情运马上就要结束了。”特里劳妮指着西弗勒斯手上的一条小纹说，“你看这里，马上要断了，后面再也没有了。”</p><p>　　“什么意思?”莉莉问。她瞥了一眼西弗勒斯，发现他虽然扭开了头，但耳朵红了。</p><p>　　“看这里的分支，如果进入姻缘线，就还有机会，但如果没有……”特里劳妮打了个酒嗝，“那爱情运就没有啦，这条姻缘线则连到这边成了财运线，虽然也不错，但属于无根之财，赚得到花不到。”</p><p>　　“哇哦，姻缘线，是说要结婚吗?”莉莉看了看西弗勒斯，“可是他都没有女朋友呢。”</p><p>　　“那就要抓紧了，机会只有一次，错过了就不会再有了。”特里劳妮耸耸肩，又喝了一口酒。</p><p>　　眨眨眼，莉莉把自己的手递给特里劳妮:“教授，你看看我呢?”</p><p>　　“我看看，”特里劳妮看了看莉莉的手:“你这爱情运可不缺，挺长的，不缺追求者吧?不过……”她皱起了眉头，“你这生命线不好，看这里的分岔，”特里劳妮抬起头看着莉莉:“你会早死。”</p><p>　　西弗勒斯瞪着特里劳妮:“又来了，厄运凶兆那一套?”</p><p>　　“斯内普先生，你应该对自己不懂的学问心怀敬畏，你上占卜课的时候成绩可不怎么样。”特里劳妮白了西弗勒斯一眼，又喝了一大杯酒。</p><p>　　莉莉惊恐地说:“教授，你别吓唬我呀，这个怎么办呀?有什么办法吗？”</p><p>　　可是特里劳妮扭头呆呆地看着她，又打了个酒嗝，“啪嗒”一声趴下了，下一秒开始打呼噜，怎么叫都叫不醒。</p><p>　　用尽了一切办法，特里劳妮都没动静，莉莉和西弗勒斯只好离开了占卜学教室，莉莉愁眉苦脸地对西弗勒斯说:“怎么办呀，我……”</p><p>　　“她整天胡说，你也信。”西弗勒斯烦躁地说。</p><p>　　“可是，特里劳妮教授可是大预言家的后代。”莉莉哭丧着脸说，“她算厄运很灵的。”</p><p>　　西弗勒斯低头想了想:“我们……要不去图书馆查查?我记得禁书区有一些占卜类的书。”</p><p>　　“禁书区?”莉莉想了想，“我倒是有进禁书区的条子，是上次做魔药作业的时候，斯拉格霍恩教授给我的。”</p><p>　　“那就太好了。”两人于是立刻匆匆忙忙地赶往图书馆。</p><p>　　时间倒不是很晚，图书馆里不少人，但禁书区静悄悄的，一般学生都进不了禁书区，里面只有一些长相狰狞的书，发出一些无意义的声响，比如对着莉莉耍流氓。</p><p>　　“今天来了一个漂亮的妞儿啊，”那本书咂咂嘴，吹了一声口哨，“来，我教你一个有意思的姿——唔!”西弗勒斯拿了一本字典一样厚的书，压在它上面。</p><p>　　“它说什么了?”莉莉眨眨眼。</p><p>　　“没什么。”西弗勒斯眼神乱飘，忽然他发现了什么，伸手去拿书。</p><p>　　《占卜改命大全》在书架上层，看上去就很旧了，厚厚一层灰，上面画了一张特别像特里劳妮的昆虫脸。</p><p>　　小心翼翼拿了下来，里面发出奇怪的嗡嗡声，西弗勒斯翻开了它，“嗡”，里面飞出来一群狐猸子，握着小拳头对西弗勒斯尖叫。</p><p>　　“哎呀，被狐猸子做窝了!”莉莉指着书页上的大洞说。</p><p>　　用魔杖指着那个洞，西弗勒斯轻声说:“恢复如初。”那纸片立刻重新完整了起来。</p><p>　　家被毁了的狐猸子愤怒地在西弗勒斯脖子上咬了一口，不满地飞走了。</p><p>　　并不疼，西弗勒斯也没在意，他专注地看着手里的书，跟莉莉的脑袋凑在一起。</p><p>　　“看这!”西弗勒斯指着一处字迹，“生命线分岔则会早死，解决办法是——借命。”</p><p>　　“借命?”莉莉撅起嘴，“命这东西这么宝贵，谁会借给我呀!看来我是没药救了。”</p><p>　　伸手握住了莉莉的手，西弗勒斯认真地看着莉莉轻声说:“别担心，我借给你。”</p><p>　　“西弗，”莉莉惊讶地捂住嘴，“我不要，你的生命也很宝贵。”</p><p>　　“没关系，”西弗勒斯垂下眼睛，“我愿意的，方法在下一页，让我看看怎么借……”如果莉莉死了， 那他活着也没什么意思，把命给莉莉，他一点都不心疼。</p><p>　　“不要，西弗……”还想要推脱的莉莉看到西弗勒斯翻过来那一页，顿时不说话了。</p><p>　　西弗勒斯也不说话了。</p><p>　　这本书连禁书区也不应该进，要不是被狐猸子啃了，肯定早被平斯夫人清理了。</p><p>　　这插图有必要画一跨页那么大吗？而且，还TM会动。</p><p>　　夫妻本是一体，所以只有夫妻之间借命才能不受魔法反噬。方法嘛，亲密运动即可。</p><p>　　莉莉和西弗勒斯目瞪口呆地看着书里的两人愉快地展示了一整套借命的方法，双双面红耳赤。</p><p>　　莉莉偷看了一眼西弗勒斯，刚刚信誓旦旦要借莉莉命的他，感觉自己似乎对莉莉开了黄腔。</p><p>　　“我……那个……”西弗勒斯结结巴巴。</p><p>　　“慢着!”莉莉眼珠一转，惊呼起来:“你的脖子怎么了?是不是被狐猸子咬了?哎呀，狐猸子的牙可是有毒的!”昨天刚中过毒的莉莉特别了解狐猸子，她凑近西弗勒斯的脖子，“都肿起来了，不行，得把毒液吸出来。”</p><p>　　还没等西弗勒斯反应过来，莉莉就贴到了他的脖子上，那地方本来也不怎么疼，可是莉莉使劲一吸，西弗勒斯只觉得骨酥筋软，手指都打颤了。</p><p>　　“莉……”西弗勒斯的声音细若蚊呐，因为莉莉伏在他肩膀上，他扶着她，手自然是放在她腰间，她的腰好细。他又想起刚刚书上的小动画。</p><p>　　吐出几口毒液，莉莉也反应过来了，格兰芬多一向行动比脑子快，她现在这几乎是投怀送抱的姿势实在让人浮想联翩，她红了脸，小声说:“我没有那个意思，我不要你借命给我……”</p><p>　　“那你要借谁的?”搂住她挣扎逃走的腰肢，西弗勒斯忽然易怒起来，他对她这句话很不满，眯起黑眼睛带了点火气:“你还有很多人选是吗?是那个脑袋被游走球砸烂过八次，他妈老树开花……”</p><p>　　他说不下去了，莉莉不喜欢他毒舌，于是她堵住了他不友好的发言，当然不是用手。</p><p>　　好像曼妙的小蛇缠住了他的脖子，带着一点柔滑冰凉的窒息感，甜美新鲜的的肾上腺素唱着歌在血管里漫游，周围的一切如海水渐渐褪去了，沙滩上平滑的细沙里，钻出坚硬的小蚌壳，它把湿漉漉的自己摊开，等着下一波海水送来好吃的浮游生物。微风上下打量着它细嫩的软肉，发现了一颗闪着光的浑圆珍珠。</p><p>　　平斯夫人使劲咳嗽了两声，现在的学生越来越不像话了，城堡里多少黑乎乎的地方不去，非要来图书馆约会，这禁书区狰狞恐怖的，也能动手动脚。</p><p>　　莉莉拉了拉衣服裙子，迅速从西弗勒斯身上跳了下来，两人在平斯夫人的目光下都有点尴尬，莉莉捡起摊在地板上的书，脸红得像一颗苹果。</p><p>　　“要借就借走，下次注意，约会去别的地方。”平斯夫人冷哼了一声。</p><p>　　“是。”莉莉对西弗勒斯吐了吐舌头，灰溜溜地离开了图书馆。</p><p>　　两个人一路都没说话，西弗勒斯把莉莉送回了格兰芬多塔楼，欲言又止。</p><p>　　莉莉等了半天，看西弗勒斯似乎也不打算跟她来个吻别，只好自己踮起脚尖亲了一下他的唇角。</p><p>　　“莉，今晚的事情，”他结结巴巴地说，“我们再讨论。晚安。”</p><p>　　钻进盥洗室，锁好了门，莉莉不满地插起了腰:“我已经很主动了吧?怎么跟我预想得结果不一样呢?”</p><p>　　一只挺大的狐猸子飞过来停在莉莉肩膀上，它的声音特别小，只有莉莉能听到:“那就要再加把劲儿了，我会帮你的。”</p><p>　　(狐猸子，又叫咬人仙子，它具有人的体型，但非常小。它全身覆盖着浓密的黑毛，而且还多长出两只胳膊和两条腿，翅膀像甲虫的翅膀，狐猸子有两排锋利有毒的牙齿。如果被它们咬了，则需要服用解毒药。)</p><p>         　　手指尖还带着那柔软的触感，西弗勒斯回到宿舍，只觉得脑子嗡嗡嗡，原来这些轻薄手段根本不需要学。</p><p>　　狐猸子的毒是需要吃解毒剂的，虽然西弗勒斯中的毒很浅，但还是有一些症状，再加上他昨晚根本没怎么睡觉，第二天早晨整个人像一颗蔫了吧唧的油菜。</p><p>　　老远莉莉就看到这颗菜飘了过来。</p><p>　　“西弗，你怎么啦?”莉莉立刻甩下玛丽，凑到了西弗勒斯身边。</p><p>　　看了一眼“罪魁祸首”，西弗勒斯耳朵红了，昨晚他只睡了一小会儿，她也来梦里捣乱。她的腰真细。</p><p>　　“你咬的这里疼，”西弗勒斯指了指脖子。</p><p>　　被狐猸子咬伤的地方已经不肿了，还有点红，但被莉莉啃了之后，更像是某种不可描述的痕迹。</p><p>　　玛丽在一旁瞪大了眼睛，这俩是在公开调情吗？</p><p>　　“要不要去医疗翼啊?”莉莉担心地说，“你脸色很差。”</p><p>　　“没事的。”</p><p>　　“还是去看看吧，”莉莉一边说一边拉着西弗勒斯的手，把他往医疗翼的方向拖，一边嘱咐玛丽帮她打包早饭。</p><p>　　对着莉莉的背影挥了挥手，被抛弃的玛丽耸耸肩，去帮莉莉打包吃的。</p><p>　　詹姆看到玛丽一个人，惊讶地说:“伊万斯呢？为什么又是你一个人?西里斯，我们好像几天没看到伊万斯了。”</p><p>　　“上课看到过啊。”小天狼星蛮不在乎地说。</p><p>　　卢平心说你给人家南瓜汁里下狐猸子粑粑还想见人家，真想多了。</p><p>　　“莉莉陪男朋友去了，昨晚约会太激烈，需要去医疗翼看看。”玛丽不喜欢詹姆，她在他眼里大约叫“伊万斯的跟班”，所以她也不会对他很友善。</p><p>　　“(⊙o⊙)什么？”詹姆喷出了嘴里的菜，卢平噎住了，小天狼星无动于衷，小矮星满脸都是詹姆喷出的菜。</p><p>　　詹姆碰不到莉莉不是巧合，狐猸子很有用，自从中了毒可以跟狐猸子对话后，莉莉就能实时掌握詹姆的动向，及时避开他。她再也不想看到他了。</p><p>　　所以等詹姆跑到了医疗翼，莉莉早就拉着西弗勒斯离开了。</p><p>　　“他们……刚刚来的那两个人……怎么了?”詹姆气喘吁吁地问庞弗雷夫人。</p><p>　　“吻得舌头打结的那一对吗？”庞弗雷夫人搞错了，但谁知道詹姆问的是哪一对?</p><p>　　高速公鹿塌方了。</p><p>　　喝了解毒剂，西弗勒斯感觉好多了，但他有点不太习惯莉莉挎着他在校园里走来走去，周围的人都在看他们，一副惊讶的样子。她的手挎在他的胳膊上，手指无意识地捏着他的袍子，她的柔软贴在他胳膊上，随着脚步起起伏伏。西弗勒斯脑子有点乱了。</p><p>　　“……你觉得呢?”莉莉不知道说了什么，西弗勒斯完全没听到。</p><p>　　“好。什么?”他一直点头，根本没听到莉莉说了什么。</p><p>　　“哼，走神了?”莉莉撅起嘴，“我说，我把昨天借的那本书看了一遍，我觉得可行。”</p><p>　　想起昨晚的事情，西弗勒斯脑子更乱了，他点点头:“可以，那我们一定要瞒着别人，千万不能让其他人知道。”</p><p>　　“为什么?”莉莉皱眉。</p><p>　　“这样我哪天如果死了，也联系不到你身上。”</p><p>　　“说什么呢!”莉莉撅起嘴，“我把书给你，回去自己看，你要学的还多着呢。”</p><p>　　那些复杂的姿势的确要好好学。西弗勒斯想。</p><p>　　一上午西弗勒斯都在发呆，他觉得自己借命给莉莉没问题，事后自己死了也无所谓，但不能损害莉莉的名誉，她将来还是要嫁人的，这件事要严格保密。</p><p>　　“什么要严格保密?”埃弗里问。</p><p>　　不知不觉把这句话说出口，西弗勒斯警惕地看了一眼埃弗里，“没什么。”</p><p>　　“我听说你今天跟那个格兰芬多泥巴种挎着膀子散步了?”埃弗里撇了撇嘴，“那种女人带不到那位大人的晚宴上。”</p><p>　　“我大约也没什么机会参加那位大人的晚宴了。”西弗勒斯叹了口气，转头研究手里的《占卜》小h书，活不到那一天了。</p><p>　　“怎么啦?被泥巴种吃啦?”罗齐尔兴致勃勃地转了过来，“我就说你脖子上的那个印子不寻常。”</p><p>　　伏地魔有吸引力，但还是没有八卦有吸引力，斯莱特林男生们集体眼睛一亮，“恭喜啊，西弗勒斯，还以为你要当一辈子老处男呢。”</p><p>　　“不，不是的。”西弗勒斯无力的否认根本没有人在意。</p><p>　　“被压榨了几次，我看他早晨走路都打晃。”就算不理他们，他们也会自我发散思维。</p><p>　　“红头发嘛，媚得很!”</p><p>　　“斯内普你这身板子行不行?”</p><p>　　“你到底怎么搞定的?”</p><p>　　他们越说越过分，西弗勒斯使劲挥了几下魔杖，把那些不老实的舌头粘到了上颚上。</p><p>　　“阿巴阿巴……”罗齐尔他们说不出话的样子太可笑，所有的人都笑了，教室内外洋溢着愉快的空气。</p><p>　　今天上午是魔法史，玛丽已经开始打呼，莉莉跟狐猸子说悄悄话。</p><p>　　“再跟我说一遍有求必应屋怎么走。”莉莉说。</p><p>　　“我再咬他一口，他就没办法反抗了。”没什么人性的咬人仙子开心地说。</p><p>　　“先别，这是最后的王牌，不得已再用。”莉莉心说你再咬他真的中毒了。</p><p>　　“我觉得你挑选的配偶很不驯服，”狐猸子嗡嗡嗡地说，“不过人类喜欢有精神的配偶，你们的繁殖过程也很像搏斗，咬，挣扎，惨叫。”</p><p>　　看来这个狐猸子看过不少……慢着，莉莉瞪大眼睛，“别跟着我去有求必应屋!”</p><p>　　“为什么?”</p><p>　　“我不让你看!”</p><p>　　“有什么好看的??”狐猸子皱眉，“这又不是什么稀罕事 城堡里可多了，我知道更多稀罕事，比如有的学生能变狗……”</p><p>　　忽然就掌握了全校学生秘密的莉莉感觉新世界的大门徐徐打开。</p><p>　　“波特，布莱克，如果你们再针对西弗……”她笑眯眯地看着他们，“举报非法阿尼玛格斯要写信给魔法部哪个司来着?”</p><p>　　不过西弗勒斯真的很难追，但莉莉不怕，他只是有些别扭，不太会表达爱，她知道他有一颗赤诚的心。</p><p>　　以后她会把透漏他最初秘密的日记给孩子看，说:“乖宝贝，虽然爸爸总是拉着脸，但他真的很爱你们，ALWAYS写在这里了呢!”</p><p>　　西弗勒斯直到第一个孩子出生都很担心自己会早死这件事，他都不记得自己是怎么在婚姻契约上按手印的，他只记得自己看到了一只很大的狐猸子……</p><p>　　那是因为你看书不认真，只学习那些姿势了，却没看到后面写着:夫妻间的“借命”也要还，还一个新生命即可，很公平。</p><p>　　食物中毒×</p><p>　　恋爱中毒√</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>